Dracula
Dracula is the main antagonist from the Castlevania series of videogames. The person RPing him started in Feb. of 2011, and has been the second person to do so. This character has been switched. Background Dracula was born Mathias Cronqvist in the year 1062, a descendant of alchemists, and was a supreme tactician. He went around Europe, kicking ass in the name of God with his best friend Leon Belmont, until one day he found out his wife was dead. Pissed at God for taking his wife, he manipulated a local vampire by the name of Walter into kidnapping Leon's wife. Crazy as it seemed, his goal was to get Leon to kill Walter so he could steal his soul with the help of the Crimson Stone, an artifact that absorbs a vampire's power when it dies. Laughing at Leon's because his wife died too, he left the distraught fighter, who then vowed to "Forever hunt the night" For roughly the next three hundred and fifty years, Dracula hung around, getting more powerful and becoming effectively immortal. He also bagged a hot chick by the name of Lisa, and had a half-vampire son, named Adrian Farenheights Tepes. Sadly, Lisa got burned at the stake for 'witchcraft', which caused Dracula to go crazy and vow to annihilate humanity. This caused Adrian to betray his father and take up the completely original name of 'Alucard', which is Dracula spelled backwards. Shortly afterward one of the Belmonts, Trevor Belmont, busted into his castle along with a pirate and a witch and made allies with Alucard. Then, Trevor killed Dracula. Two of Dracula's servants, Hector and Isaac, would play a massive role in resurrecting Dracula shortly after he died. Death, one of Dracula's minions, tried to make Hector into the sacrifice to resurrect Dracula, but instead had to use Isaac. Then, Hector killed Dracula. Christopher Belmont then killed Dracula twice, once shortly after he resurrected, and then once more when he tried to possess his son. And then, along came the most famous Belmont, Simon Belmont. He walked his way through Castlevania and killed Dracula, only to have the vampire put a curse on him and Wallachia. Simon set out to find Dracula's remains, revive him and kill him again to break the curse. Someone else decided to come a revive him again, this time it was the friend of a Belmont, Maxim Kischine, and then it was Juste Belmont who put him down again. The next few encounters Dracula had were the most important, some people might say. In 1792 a dark priest named Shaft resurrected Dracula, but got his ass handed to him by Richter Belmont. Five years later, in 1797, Shaft's ghost took control of Richter's mind and brought back Castlevania, and there was seemingly nobody around to stop him. Fortunately, Alucard stepped in and saved the day, making some peace with his father. Sometime in the early 1800s, Dracula was resurrected by an organization called the "Order of Ecclesia", and was embarrassingly put down by his own powers by a woman named Shanoa. He laid dormant for almost a hundred years, but was then resurrected three times in quick succession, beaten by Quincy Morris, then his son John Morris, and then finally his son, Jonathan Morris. He was then put to sleep until the year 1999, which would be the last time the world would see the count, and the most epic battle of all time. Julius Belmont, along with Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin were the primary attackers, with a shadowy church organization and the freaking United States Army providing support. Unfortunately, neither Charlotte or Jonathan lived through the war, due to the fact that both of them were around seventy to eighty years old. This basically left Julius alone to defeat Dracula, and he did. Along with the church's help, he sealed Castlevania inside what they thought was the eclipse, but it was really the Multiverse. Involvement Dracula's been lurking around the Multiverse, fighting people in the arena and engaging in a quest and several RP threads. First he fought Roll and lost, then ventured onto the Lunar Flotilla to find out more information on his surroundings. He learned that there was a castle on the moon, and went to investigate, running into Kel'Thuzad, Soundwave, Albedo, Natsuki and Elizabeth Greene. After a hectic battle bound by many rules, Dracula fled the castle, deciding that if he can't have his castle back, he'll just make a new one. After 'acquiring' a large mass of land, he flew to Holodrum, meeting the graffiti demon Tablet. Some time after meeting Tablet, he ventured to Gaia and met the healer Leonora, and met SA-X at Ganon's Fortress. He then went back to Holodrum in an attempt to increase his power. Dracula was never heard from again...until a man named Albert created a massive amount of Model Ws in the P'illo Islands in the Mushroom World. One of the volunteers that arrived to stop him was Soma Cruz, Dracula's reincarnation. Drawing from Soma's essence, Albert brought the Dark Lord back to life, in hopes of controlling him and using his power to further his plot. However, Dracula could not be controlled, although he immediately turned his attention to Soma anyways. The two engaged in a dual that was almost entirely even, until Soma managed to reverse Dracula's power to destroy him. The Dark Lord held on, though, preserving his conscious in the energies that swarmed around Soma in the aftermath of his demise. Dracula currently resides in Soma's mind, powerless, but rather vocal. Powers and Capabilities Dracula's still weak from entering the multiverse, but retains his traditional fireball launching capabilities and can drain an enemy of blood, though that attack doesn't heal him at all yet. RP-wise, he's a competent tactician who shouldn't be messed with unless you know you can beat him. Quotes *"What is a man, but a miserable little pile of secrets!" Trivia *The site refers to him as 'Draculur' due to a Retsupurae video by ChipCheezum where the player constantly mispronounced Dracula's name while listening to loud anime music. Dracula's name on the site will remain "Draculur" until the reference gets old or annoying. *Not Count Chocula. Though he might be The Count. Exterenal Links *Castle Keep (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters